


Tiptoe

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), android eren, levi is attention deprived, nile is only in this briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: A man with no friends, edging on the brink of insanity, is rescued by an android with big eyes and surprisingly realistic skin.It was odd, how he'd been enraptured so quickly by a bunch of wires and an artificial heart that appeared as dark as a cellar. The man wanted closer proximity, and the android, in all its confusion, did too. The problem was, it didn't speak.





	Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> Nile is briefly in this book. He might appear more than once, I'm not positive yet.

_ “To fill your heart. To be only yours.” _

 

“Bullshit.” The male on the edge of the couch insisted, he stared at the box before him with unusually dead eyes - they were always dead, just more so than before at his current predicament. He read over the note one more time, again trying to make out Nile’s chicken scratch. The note only said the same thing, “To fill your heart. To be only yours.” It made sense, Nile wanted all his customers to treat the android right and he wanted to make them feel appreciated for their business. But it didn’t make sense at the same time. What had he meant by the message? It was almost eerie. But it was right on the mark, he was empty-hearted and had nobody. That’s why he had purchased the big pile of lightly tanned skin with a heap of wires underneath. Although, the android was cute in its own right. It hadn’t opened its eyes, since it was still connected to the cable plugged into the wall to its left wrist. But, its lashes were thick and its hair was a mop… but it was still cute. Its unclothed body intrigued him. It looked exactly like a real person. He huffed, sitting in his spot until a green blinking light flashed from the end of the cable, to be unplugged. The man, named Levi, followed its small command and unplugged his android, for it to gently grab hold of his arm and bend its fingers about and unbend them, numerous times. Levi pulled back to notice he was moving in some sort of way all over his body. But he smiled at the part that peaked his interest the most so far, the red splotches of color all over its cheeks. “Are you a boy or girl?”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at its lack of response. But, it gestured to its lower half, and Levi blinked a few times before concluding that the android in front of him was, in fact, a boy. He had no idea why it would even matter to the creator to give them accessories as such, but he did and nothing could change that now.  _ Could it even be an accessory? It’s attached. _ His thoughts were interrupted by a dainty finger being pressed against his cheek. Meeting the android boy’s eyes, he followed them down to a shoulder, then up to the hand poking his face. “Troublesome, hm?” The boy shook his head, blinking as he stared at Levi, unsure of what else to do. These emotions and senses were new to him, he definitely needed a moment to adjust. But he wouldn’t ask anything, he couldn’t. Not after what Nile had told him the last time he saw the man.

 

“Hey, hey, are you alright?” Levi asked softly, and the boy looked into his eyes again. They were stunning, Levi couldn’t fathom how they became that color… he was an android, yes, but his eyes looked like real human eyes, and they were even glossy like them, but they held such a bright color that it confused him. He wouldn’t ask, he’d probably get no response anyways. The boy gave him a nod and Levi sighed in relief. His android was functioning, and seemed to be fine - even if he was mute. That was fine, Levi wouldn’t force it onto him to speak. “Can you move out of that spot, please? I want to tidy up the wires… so that I don’t trip over them.” The robot complied, stretching his limbs out before taking a few small steps to the left of the man. He watched carefully as Levi straightened out the wires and tied something around them to keep them in place and together. Standing up, he stretched himself, a few cracks and pops sounding as he did. Eren flinched at the small noises, looking over the male’s body with concerned eyes, reaching out to touch his neck over where he thought the noise came from. Levi gripped his hand easily, running his fingers over the odd skin-like material that had been placed over all the wires inside him. It was smooth and soft, and he had to wonder what exactly it was, but that was unimportant. He finally had company, that couldn’t protest being around him, and couldn’t leave him, even if they wanted. The hand he was holding froze but started to move again as Levi guided it to his face, nuzzling the soft skin endearingly with all the affection he could muster. The boy’s sensor pleaded to his processor for his face to heat up, and for him to pull his hand back. Levi grabbed it just as quickly as it left, wrapping both his hands around it and holding it closer to him. Levi let himself stay like that for a moment, until he could feel the boy’s artificially processed fluster. He sighed and started to take him back to his bedroom. It had been a long day. Though he was living off a greedy man’s life earnings as inheritance, and didn’t have to work, he still had plenty to be done… though a large portion of it was moping around. He wasn’t well, not since his mother passed when he was coming out of high school. He hadn’t gone to college, he had no need to, because he was smart, extremely so, and the inheritance took the weight of working off his back. But he had no friends, and slowly developed depression from being alone to his thoughts for so long. He was empty, and felt like a bag of bones just drifting through life. That, was his reasoning for getting Eren. All the things he’d heard about the “doll” shop he heard and read were crude and a little gross, he just wanted someone to keep him company. And now that he had that someone, he realized that he had been going crazy from being alone. He was sure his android would help him piece himself back together.

 

He shut the door behind them, locking it as he slipped off his jeans and put them into his clothes basket, and lead the boy to his bead. “I’m going to sleep, do androids sleep?” He saw his big green eyes glance away before returning to his own and he shook his head. “Wait, wait, you need clothes before I go to sleep. You can’t go walking around in the house without any clothes on. “Here, hold on,” he got back up and dug around his closet for a sweatshirt and then in his drawer for some underwear, and gave it to the boy, which he looked over before pulling on the boxers over his hips - which was a struggle, his thighs were a lot larger than Levi thought they were. He hadn’t put much thought into asking Nile about what his android would look like, he’d put “Surprise me” on his page when asked for looks. But he wondered how any weight was even incorporated into the designs.  _ Aren’t they just wires under that skin?  _ He had no idea… but he didn’t exactly want to find out anyways. He helped with the sweatshirt, considering maybe a T-shirt next time for the sake of getting dressed being easier.  _ Lord knows, he probably could tangle himself in a T-shirt, too.  _ He laid back down and got under all his covers, getting comfortable was always an issue though. He fell asleep relatively quickly, thankfully.

 

He awoke with a fright, to see a pair of dangerously bright green eyes staring at him. He barely blinked, but it was almost scary when he did. Levi stared back, until the boy got a closer gaze at him. He realized that in his gaze wasn’t anger, it was calculation.  _ Has he been watching me all this time?  _ He pondered and pondered, but nothing put his mind at rest over it.  _ Why would he? Am I interesting? Does he know what sleep is?  _ Something else hit him, too. He had no idea what to call the boy. “Did you come with a name?” The android nodded and moved to the door, fumbling clumsily with the lock on the door for a moment before he finally turned it and opened the door. He grabbed papers from where Levi had left the stack, shuffling through them a moment before he read over his name. Bringing the paper back, he stepped in front of Levi and pointed to his name on the paper. Levi read it over and nodded. “Your name is Eren?” The android nodded again, interrupted by Levi saying “it’s cute, it’s a nice name for you.” He watched as the boy turned red in the face and smiled again, gently. “I guess let’s get the day started then, hm, Eren?”


End file.
